Kittens and Demons
by nerkie1
Summary: Why are our two favorite sand siblings kittens? And more importantly why are they naked and in a strange world? Rae and Rika must find the answer before something awful happens! GaaraxOC KankxOC Rated M for lots of cursing and possible lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not really sure why I wanted to do a whacked out story like this, but I did, and you WILL enjoy it!

Mwuahahahahahaha!

I don't own Naruto...d'uh!

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, Deedley dee! There they are a standing in a row!" The loud singing interrupted Gaara and Kankuro's chat. They stood on the far north gates of Sunagakure, watching the sunset. Kankuro looked ready to punch whoever the singer was when a small woman, flying on a broomstick appeared in front of them. Kankuro took a fighting stance, as did Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama!" Some guards watching in horror as the young woman disappeared along with the two men.

"Well, now you can't attack me." The two men were flailing around. The woman, who's piercing gray eyes stared hard at them, laughed. He black hair flowed out behind, as if caught in some wind, unfelt by the others. She had a star tattoo on her left cheek and her lips were painted blue.

"Don't fret darlings. You're not falling and I'm not here to hurt you. In fact!" she held up a slender finder.

"I'm here to help!" She poked Kankuro on the cheek and in puff of smoke he disappeared. She did the same to Gaara, but he wasn't going without a fight. He lashed out at her, but she caught him in his side with a sharp knife.

"Naughty boy!" was all he heard before he blacked out.

"Ah! It's such a nice day out!" I said to Cory as we walked along the city streets. The sun was bright and there was a light breeze. I sighed again as Cory just shrugged. He was always so emo! I grunted as I watched my best friend frown, His tan skin crinkling at the action. His dark blue hair fell in front of his dazzling green eyes.

"You're hopeless!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. As we passed by an ally I heard mewling. I couldn't resist! I loved animals, any kind of animals and when I heard one in pain I HAD to help it!

I stared down at the cute little black cat at my feet. He was mewling desperately over the body of a smaller feline. I picked up the black one and bent down to inspect the injured kitten. His coat was tan and a sandy color. He had a bright red tuft of fur in between his ears and black markings. All in all it was an odd looking cat. His side though, was bloodied.

"Just leave it. Its already dead." I huffed at Cory's words and, putting the black cat on my shoulder, I picked the tan one up gingerly.

"It's okay little guy." I scratched the black cat under his chin. "I'll fix your friend." I ran home leaving Cory in my dust.

After an hour of bandaging and running around my apartment in a state of panic I managed to get the tan kitten stable and wrapped up. His wound hadn't been too big so there wasn't much harm done. I put him in a small box filled with fluffy sheets so he could rest. The black cat made himself comfortable in my lap as I sat on the couch watching TV.

(NOTE: _italics_ = Kankuro

**bold **= gaara)

_Gaara, I hope you're all right._

_**I'm fine.**_ Gaara's deep voice rumbled back.

_**What the hell is going on?**_

_Seems like we're cats, in a VERY strange world and this woman is taking care of us._

_**What the hell was that woman on the broom stick?**_

_I don't know, but I have no chakra what so ever. I'm just a plain fucking cat dude. And by the looks of it so are you._

Gaara mewled a little and limped out of the box. I watched as he stood there, almost in shock.

"Kitty!" I picked him up, careful of his cut. I snuggled him close, but he was struggling very hard to get out of my grasp, so I sat him back down on his bed.

"You are the strangest kitten I've ever seen." I said to the small tan kitten.

"Oh! I guess I should give you two names! I couldn't find any tags and since you're not micro chipped you don't have an owner, and I can't put you in the shelter either, you two are FAR TOO ADORABLE!" I squealed and the small kitten seemed a bit annoyed… but cats couldn't look annoyed… could they? I patted his head only to have him hiss at me.

"Well, i'll call you Rusty since I can't call you Sandy, that's a girls name. and for the black one… um, Midnight seems a bit cliché, as does Shadow." The woman appeared deep in thought as she pondered a name for her newly found friend. The black cat stared up at her with pleading green eyes.

_Please don't call me something stupid… like RUSTY._

_**Shut up Kankuro!**_ Kankuro kitty did a little snort as his brother hissed at him. The woman snapped her fingers.  
"I'll call you Kade!" The woman picked up the cat and snuggled him to her chest.

_Oh my god boobs…_ Kankuro drooled a little at being shoved into the woman's cleavage. Gaara rolled his eyes. She held the cat out at arms length studying him.

"My name's Rika! I know it seems silly talking to cats but… I don't make friends easily and the couple of friends I do have don't talk much. But! I am really good with animals, especially cats!" Rika explained, once again hugging the cat to her chest. A knock resounded on the door.

**_(NOTE: I didn't really like it being in first person so i changed the view, it will be in 3rd person from now on!)_**

"Oh! That must be Kane!" Rika set Kankuro gently next to Gaara before running to the door.

_She's not that bad, Rusty._

_**My god if you keep calling me that I'm going to kill you when this is over.**_

Gaara could hear Kankuro snicker.

"Kane, Kane! Come meet the cutest kittens ever!" Rika appeared back into the room, dragging a very bored looking male with her. Kane, as she called him, had short and shaggy black hair and bright blue eyes. He was tan and pretty well built, his personality though seemed a bit… dangerous.

"Why do you constantly take in strays?" He glared at her as she picked Kankuro up. A pout formed on her lips.

"Because… I feel their pain of being just a stray, just a burden. I want them to be happy, I want to show them the love they didn't know." She rubbed her cheek on Kankuro's whiskered one. He lifted up a paw and batted softly at her nose, mewling quietly as if to comfort her. She immediately broke into an over-joyed grin.

"AWWWWW, you're so fucking adorable!" she put Kankuro down and went back over to this Kane character. Gaara watched him closely, he didn't like the look that man gave Rika whenever she turned her back. The man reminded Gaara of him in his younger days, blood thirsty and acting only on instinct.

_Why does she hang out with this jerk?_

_**I agree, that man is no good.**_

_I wish he'd leave, he gives me the creeps._ Gaara nodded in agreement. They sat next to each other, studying the woman interacting with the man. There was no doubt she wasn't bad looking. She wore baggy pants and a huge sweatshirt that was so long it could have been a dress. She had curly brown hair that was down to her shoulder blades and a little shaggy looking. She was constantly pushing it out of her pale face. Her lips were a beautiful red color, but her eyes. Gaara watched her eyes intensely. They flickered in color and he couldn't figure out why. One moment they were green then they turned blue, then grey then brown. The change was subtle, but at the same time, it was glaringly obvious. Most of the time though, he noticed they were a dull lavender color, light in color yet crisp and deep.

Kane reached out a hand and curled his fingers around her arm. Gaara snapped back to his senses. He was so busy taking in the woman's looks that he wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

"Rika, stop denying me. You and I both know I'm the best you'll ever get." Kane pulled the helpless woman closer to him. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Don't deny me." His lips met hers and Gaara couldn't help himself. He arched his back and hissed at the intruder. Rika pushed away, fighting for her arm back. The man gripped her tighter and pulled her into another forceful kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She bit down on the intruding appendage. He pushed her back in shock.

"Kane, I told you before, I don't want you like that. Stop hurting me!" She tore her arm out of his grip, her eyes flashed a bright red for a split second. Before Kane could grab a hold of her a second time she bolted into the kitchen.

"Rika!" he ran into the next room, almost immediately backing out, his hands held up in surrender. Rika was brandishing a very large knife.

"Leave. NOW!" She growled.

"I tried to be your friend and show you how to be like a normal human being but all you want is sex! I'm not going to be used by you anymore. Get the hell out of my apartment before I send you out in PIECES!" She screamed the last word and he bolted out of the door.

"I'll have you one way or another bitch." He murmured before slamming the door. Rika's anger faded so fast that it was like lightening vanishing. She managed to set the knife on the table before collapsing onto the floor sobbing. Her whole body was shaking from the force of her crying. Kankuro slowly approached her, then rubbed himself against one of her legs. Kankuro gave his brother a glaring look. Gaara trotted over as well and stared up at her with his big pale green eyes. Rika looked at the two kittens. She gave them a small smile. Gaara let out a very small, very raspy and high pitched mew.

_Ahahahahahahahahahaha!_

_**SHUT UP KANKURO!**_

_You sound like SUCH a wuss!_ Gaara was about to retort but he was picked up and shoved into something soft.

"Thank you." She whispered softly, picking up Kankuro as well. She cuddled them both tightly to her breast. Gaara was ready to fight to be free of her grip when he heard the rapid thumping in the young woman's chest slow.

_**Wha…what is that?**_

_It's her heart beat. She's finally calming down._

_**Her … heart? Shouldn't it beat faster if she's around me? Why isn't she afraid?**_

_You're a cat Gaara. You're cuddly and cute. She's calmed by your presence. _

_**Calmed? **_Gaara looked up at the girls peaceful face as she closed her eyes and lost herself in the small bodies against her. The small tan kitten began purring, his pleasure vibrating through her chest. She giggled.

_Are…are you PURRING?_

_**I can't stop!**_

_Aw! Gaara has a crush!_

_**Shut up! It's not my fault. **_Kankuro gave a small kitten snort. Rika kissed Kankuro on his fluffy cheek. He began purring as well. Rika laughed aloud, loving the feeling of the pleased kittens on her. Eventually she stood, setting the kittens down.

"I don't have any kitten food right now, so I'll make you some chicken and rice which will be easier on your small stomachs." She went into the kitchen and began taking out the dishes to cook. Gaara trotted after her, Kankuro followed as well. They sat in the door, watching her intently. She would glance at them every few minutes.

"You guys sure are weird for cats. What to help me cook?" She bent down to their level. Kankuro leaped onto her should and perched there, looking smugly at Gaara. He growled a little.

"Don't be jealous. Come on." She picked the growling Gaara up and set him on the counter next to the chopping board.

"You can watch from here little guy." He watched intently as she chopped some chicken for him and Kankuro and some vegetables for herself, then she tossed them in separate pans and waited for them to simmer. She took out a pot and started boiling rice. After all was done she took out two small bowls and spooned some chicken and rice into them. After putting the bowls with food on the floor she went to go fix herself a plate. Kankuro had leapt off her shoulder to devour the food that was set out. Gaara however, stayed on the counter watching Rika.

"Hey little guy, go eat." She ruffled the fur on his head.

"You're so cute! It's amazing how wise your eyes look though. Such a peculiar cat." She pet him one more time then sat on the couch to eat her food in front of the tv. After dinner she went into her room while Gaara and Kankuro stayed on the couch watching tv.

_What a boring show!_ Kankuro leapt onto the side table and pushed one of the channel buttons with a small black paw until he found a channel he liked then settled back onto the couch.

Rika came out of her room in very little clothing. Gaara could hear Kankuro growl with pleasure. He had to admit, he was intrigued as well. The young woman was very pale. Her booty shorts and a very low cut bra revealed almost everything. She was gorgeous, the clothes she was wearing before did her no justice. Her breasts were full and perky, her waist curved in then flared out into nice full hips and her legs looked long and lean, muscles bunching beneath them as she walked. She stood in front of the couch, bending over and turning the off the television. Kankuro nearly had a little kitty nose bleed.

_Dude. That ASS. Look at that! So perky and round and and…_

_**Please don't disrespect our host like that.**_ But Gaara was having a hard time controlling himself as well. He may have only been at cat, but he could still feel himself becoming aroused. He let out a deep meow. Rika turned to the two kittens.

"You must be so tired! Come on, let's go to bed!" She picked the two up and carried them off to her room. She fell asleep curled up with the two kittens sleeping on her.

Kankuro and Gaara bolted off the bed.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED? NAKED?" Rika was shrieking. Gaara looked down and realized she was right. They were both naked. She threw the sheets at them then ran out of the room screaming.

"I'm calling the cops!" Kankuro ran after her after wrapping a sheet around his waist.

"Wait wait wait!" He said, grabbing her from behind and picking her up.

"We're not intruders!" He said, trying to calm the flailing girl.

"You were in my bed and you are still NAKED!" She tried fighting his steel grip. Gaara stood in front of her, her lean figure stilling for a moment. Her eyes landed on the wound still gracing his side.

"Y-y-y-you!" She was quiet for a bit.

"Rusty?" She choked out. She looked up at Kankuro.

"Kade?" She touched his cheek.

"Heh, my name's actually Kankuro." He smiled down at her.

"Oh my god I'm so embarrassed! I gave you two such cutesy names and you're not cutesy at all! You two are handsome!" she blushed insanely.

"Holy shit did I say that out loud?" Kankuro grinned down at her.

"What's his name?" Rika pointed to Gaara.

"That's my younger brother Gaara."

"Younger? He looks older."

"You're very blunt aren't you?" Gaara's deep voice resonated through her bones. She began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Oh my god! That voice! With that little meow?" She laughed full out. She was clutching her sides. Kankuro dropped her and she fell to the floor shaking with laughter. She sat up suddenly.

"Why were you cats?" She asked, looking up at the two. Kankuro couldn't answer. He was drooling at the very inviting view of her cleavage. She realized the distraction.

"Oh my god you're both still naked!" She rushed into her room and ran out carrying some clothes.

"Put these on! I'm going to go get dressed!" She rushed back into her room. The two men put on the clothing. Gaara had black pants and a tight black t shirt while Kankuro was wearing blue jeans and a "Stick that in your juice box and SUCK IT" t shirt.

They turned to the giggling that was coming from the other side of the room.

"You two look so silly! From cats to men. Ha! I'm writing that down! That'd be a great band name." She began searching for some paper. She wore a similar outfit to what she wore yesterday. Baggy shirt, baggy pants.

"Can't find any paper… oh well! Wanna fuck?" She stared at the two dumbstuck boys with a huge grin on her face. Kankuro fainted right there and Gaara growled deep within his chest.

"Just kidding!" She laughed, poking Kankuro to wake him up.

"Come on pervert, wake up!" she rolled him over. He was still out cold. She looked back up at the red head. Heaving a sigh she took seat on the red heads older brother, his back seeming far more comfortable than the couch at the moment.

"Is that hair color natural?" Her small voice asked Gaara.

"Yes."

"When'd you get that tattoo?"

"It's a scar."

"Why are you so pale? Are you a vampire?"

"A what?" Gaara was becoming annoyed with all the questions.

"Why were you cats? How did you get that wound? Why were you naked? Do you have a girlfriend? Do you work out?" She kept rambling and Gaara sent a glare her way that could have turned water to ice. She snapped her mouth shut at the glare.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cross a line." She stared at her feet speaking almost inaudibly. Gaara cursed at himself mentally. Kankuro groaned and rolled over, taking Rika with him. She squealed with laughter as she fell over onto the floor, legs sprawled all over Kankuro's lap.

"So when are we fuckin?" He asked her while feeling up her leg. She gave him swift kick to the face.

"You were passed out so Gaara and I had sex on your back, so no happy sexy fun time for you!" She stuck out her tongue to Kankuro while he gave a horrified/pouty face.

"I'm JUST KIDDING!" She pinched Kankuro's cheek.

"Gosh, you two need to lighten up a bit!" She pulled her legs off Kankuro, realizing he was still feeling them up and stood.

"So! I have to meet some friends for breakfast at the café around the block. Care to join?" The two men nodded as she flitted around the apartment, gathering some items.

It only took a few minutes for them to walk down the stairs and around the block to the café. A small group of people was sitting out side the café, chatting in excited voices. Rika made a beeline for them.

"Hey!" She waved when she got close enough.

"Rika!" A woman with pale blue hair color and yellow eyes stood, waving them over. Gaara took a seat next to a woman who was laying her head on the table, her head was covered by a hood attached to her jacket. Kankuro sat next to him with Rika next to Kankuro.

"Who are your friends?" The blue haired woman asked.

"Oh! This is Gaara and Kankuro." Rika said, motioning to each of them.

"Gaara, Kankuro, this is Beatrice." She motioned to the blue haired woman who grinned at them. She pointed to the young woman sitting next to Gaara.

"That one is Rae. Rae, sit up and say hi." The woman snorted and held up her middle finger to Rika.

"She's cranky… like all the time!" Beatrice giggled. Rae let out a low growl that only had the other two women giggling more. A man with wild blonde hair and bright green eyes approached.

"Oh! And this is Beatrice's boyfriend, Alex!" Rika said as the man sat down.

"Well, about that. The reason we wanted to have you come meet us is because we have news!" Beatrice gave a huge grin. Rika stared wide eyed.

"We're getting married!" Beatrice and Rika squealed with each other.

"Oh my god! Show me the ring!" Rika squealed.

"It's in my car! Come on! I'll show ya!" Rika got up to follow Beatrice.

"I'll be right back!" She waved to Gaara and Kankuro, who both looked a little more than uncomfortable about being in this private moment. Alex followed them as well, leaving the two uncomfortable boys with a sleeping woman.

"Dude, is she dead?" Kankuro leaned over and whispered to his brother. Gaara was about to respond when the woman shift.

"No I'm not dead, I'm nocturnal. I hate day time activities." Rae sighed as she sat up and pulled off her hood. Her short and shaggy black and red hair fell out its small ponytail. Kankuro stood up in surprise as the woman glared at him.

"Your eyes…" was all he could sputter out.

"Are red? Yes I know, congratulations on being soooooo observant! Prick." She mumbled.

"Why?" Gaara asked in his dead pan tone.

"Because I'm a monster of the night… d'uh." Kankuro and Gaara exchanged confused glances. Rae sighed. And put her head back on the table.

"Raeeeeeeeeeee! Do you want to see my ring?" Beatrice came back, showing off her stone graced finger. Without even moving Rae said,

"Hey wow that's amazing! It's awesome…yay!" Her dead pan tone put Rika into a fit of giggles.

"There's no need to be mean!" Beatrice huffed.

"I'm tired and cranky and hungry and cranky. I'll determine when my meanness is enough!" The red eyed woman yelled into the table.

-Maybe I'll continue... I haven't decided-


	2. The truth revealed?

Gaara: Oh my little baby cantaloupes! Is that a second chapter I see?

Me: Why yes... yes it is!

Rae: Shut up, both of you before I KILL YOU ALL!

Gaara: Someone's cranky.

Me: I don't own any Naruto related things... sad day :(

"Raeeeeeeeeeee! Do you want to see my ring?" Beatrice came back, showing off her stone graced finger. Without even moving Rae said,

"Hey wow that's amazing! It's awesome…yay!" Her dead pan tone put Rika into a fit of giggles.

"There's no need to be mean!" Beatrice huffed.

"I'm tired and cranky and hungry and cranky. I'll determine when my meanness is enough!" The red eyed woman yelled into the table. Lifting her head, she glared at the blue haired woman.

"You're never going to find a guy with that attitude missy!" Beatrice hissed.

"Meh. I just don't see the point in it. I mean yeah, it's great for some one like you who only lives one lifetime, and so will die with their partner. But for me, it's simply a hassle to have to find a new mate every hundred years or so. My brother seems to have found a good pattern, but I was never really one for it." Rae said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Rae, aren't there ways to ensure that a mate will live just as long as you would?" Rika asked, looking at the red eyed woman with curiosity.

"Yes, but that option is never really practical. It's far too complicated." Rae said in a huff.

"Woah, woah woah!" Kankuro yelled, confused.

"What are you talking about hundreds of years? I'm not catching on here!" He grabbed his head due to his oncoming head ache. Rae let out a very exasperated sigh.

"I'm a vampire, creeper. I live at least 50 of your life times." Rae said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Rika nodded her head in agreement.

"Rae's already… um… let's see, carry the two, plus 3… about 1200 already. Is that close?" Rika asked after counting on her fingers. Rae shrugged.

"I stopped keeping track after the first 5 centuries." She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Kankuro was pointing at the woman, stuttering.

"You're twelve HUNDRED YEARS OLD?" He yelled, causing some people on the street to stop and sneer at the young woman, who merely glanced their way, causing the onlookers to disperse fairly quickly.

"Yes, idiot. And don't talk so loudly. You're drawing far too much attention as it is." She scowled at the brown haired man.

"Vampires, which is what Rae is, are now readily acknowledged by our society, however, many people still think of them as monsters." Beatrice added, trying to ease the confusion.

"What is a vampire?" Gaara asked, his calm deep voice startling his overly worked up brother.

"Vampires… are the undead. They don't have heart beats, or reflections. They hate the sun, period. It used to be able to turn them into ashes in mere seconds, but you know, global warming and what not has weakened its affect, as well as the strengthening as their own race has raised their immunity. they drink blood to keep themselves alive. Before they were officially recognized they drank strictly human blood from unwilling bystanders, in a motion of retribution for their ignored status. Now, there are blood banks where humans can go to donate blood, and then they mix it was several thinners, and sometimes animal blood, to make it last longer." Rika explained, as Rae started to fall asleep again. Rika smacked the table.

"Rae, can I talk to you in private?" Rika asked the now very irritated Rae.

"Sure." Rae huffed and stood. Rika and her walked around the corner of the small café as Beatrice grinned at the two still confused males.

"So. What do you think? Pretty neat huh? I know you two aren't from our world. I can sense the magic that has touched you to bring you here." Her yellow eyes gleamed with satisfaction as the brothers stiffened.

"I'll try to help you get back to your home, but my magic ability is not anywhere near as strong as the one used to bring you here, and if done wrong, you could be stuck in the inbetween until you die." A sad looked crossed her face.

"What?" A loud yell was heard and the four looked in the direction of the shout to see Rika being dragged along by a growling Rae.

"That bastard. I'm going to rip his fucking throat out!" Rae shouted.

"Rae! No! I told you not to over-react!" Rika was struggling to release herself from the vampires steel grip.

"I'm NOT over-reacting! YOU'RE under-reacting!" Rae snapped back, her red eyes now glowing with anger. Kankuro shuddered at the fierce woman now heading back to their table. Rika finally managed to tear her wrist from Rae's grip.

"Rae. Stop. I understand that you are upset but killing him won't do any good." Rika said, tears in her eyes.

"It'll make me feel better." Rae mumbled, looking at the ground in shame. Rae sighed as a couple tears fell off Rika's cheeks.

"Ok. Fine. But you're not living in that apartment anymore. You're going to live with me, and that's final. At least that way, if anything like that happens again… well, lets just say it won't be pretty." Rae gave the sniffling woman a quick hug before heading back over to the small table.

"What the hell was all that about?" Beatrice asked.

"Kane." Rae mumbled. Beatrice nodded, understanding. Rae and Beatrice had not liked that man one bit, but it was useless to convince Rika that he was up to no good, so they had backed off.

"Come on. Lets go get your stuff. I need to get home." Rae huffed, giving Beatrice and her beau a quick hug as they said their good byes.

Gaara watched their interactions closely. That woman with the red eyes had just admitted to being a monster, yet here these people were, hugging her, smiling at her. He was endlessly curious at this new world they had stumbled into. However his brother did not seem quite as happy. Kankuro was fidgety and obviously uncomfortable.

They walked back to Rika's apartment in silence. As the four climbed the last set of stairs, Rae stopped ahead of them.

"Rae?" Rika touched the woman's arm.

"He's in your apartment." Rae growled out. She turned back to look at Rika, who had turned a sickly looking pale. Rae took several long strides and put herself in front of the door and simply stood there, waiting, eyes glowing like embers in a fire place. It was only a few minutes before the door swung open. Kankuro blinked and realized it was all over already. Kane was face first on the ground, Rae on top of him, bending an arm back in a very unnatural way. Rae bent down and whispered something into the terrified mans ear. Even as much as he strained, Gaara could not hear what she said.

Rae released the man and he ran past the three onlookers, a horrified look in his eyes.

"Rae. What did you tell him?" Rika asked, walking up to the vampire. Kankuro took note that Rae was at least a head shorter than her human counterpart. He wanted to laugh at the small woman. She was so terrifying in a cute way.

"I just reminded him of where his place was." Rae shrugged and entered the apartment.

Rika followed, motioning for the two men to follow as well. Rika went about the apartment gathering her things while Rae sat down at the small kitchen table. Rae motioned to Gaara and Kankuro.  
"Sit." She ordered, which annoyed Kankuro to know end. She raised a brow as they refused to move.  
"Please?" She asked. Gaara obliged, and Kankuro followed suit.  
"So. Beatrice says you're not from our world. That actually makes a lot of sense. Tell me about what happened." Rae said, watching their reactions. Gaara sighed.  
"We were having a discussion when this woman came out of nowhere and transported us here." Gaara said.  
"Did she say anything? What did she look like?" Rae asked, eyeing Kankuro.  
"She had a blue star on her cheek and gray eyes. She said she wanted to help us, not hurt us." Kankuro answered. Rae's eyes opened wide.  
"She didn't happen to be singing a song about coconuts did she?" The woman sputtered. Gaara and Kankuro looked at each other.  
"Yeah. Do you know her?" Kankuro asked, wondering if they'd be going home sooner than he thought.  
"Yes and no." Rae smiled. Rika stopped in her tracks. She hadn't seen Rae smile in so long, she was starting to wonder if Rae had lost the ability to do so.  
"Corine. That's her name. We went to school together about 200 years ago. She always did have a knack for creating mischief." Rae rubbed her chin, deep in thought.  
"Well! Have her send us home!" Kankuro almost yelled, growing impatient.  
"I am not one to make demands of her. She is far older than I am and could kill me should I go about demanding things from her." Rae said, waving off his demand. Rika stood next to Rae. (I wonder if I used the word 'demand' enough?)  
"The Vampire society is very strict and complicated. There is an order that must be followed. Rae is... powerful to say the least, however there are still a few above her that could demand her death and get it. It is best she remain on their good side." Rika said, laying a hand on Rae's shoulder.  
"Listen. I'll have my father talk to her. But he's away doing things for a bit, so it'll be a while before we actually find out if she really is behind this whole thing. For now, just relax. And you wipe that look off your face Kankuro. I'm not going to kill you, well, as long as you don't do anything bad to Rika that is." Rae stood and walked out of the apartment, a cigarette in hand.  
"Rae! I thought you quit!" Rika called after Rae, to no avail.  
"What exactly is your relationship with her?" Gaara asked, wondering if this woman was older than he had originally thought as well.  
"Rae ... saved my life. I know she seems distant and cold, but she's just trying to keep herself from getting hurt. She cares greatly about human life and, you wouldn't guess it, but she is the leader in a pacifist movement to keep vampires from actually biting humans." Rika saw their confused reaction.  
"When a vampire bites a human, that human can then become a vampire, if the vampire is strong enough. A human that is bitten is then that vampires subordinate." Rika explained.  
"They are not subordinates. They are slaves, and it is a disgrace to our kind to practice such habits." Rae spat from behind the two boys. Her face, as flawless as it was, was pulled into a nasty scowl, wrinkling her delicate features.  
Kankuro gazed up at the woman standing behind him. As much as he wanted to be afraid of her, he found her alluring. Her red eyes gazed into his own, seeming to stare into his soul. They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity until Rika cleared her throat, causing the vampire to break the spell as her eyes snapped up to the young woman in front of her.

"You set?" Rae asked.

"Yeah. Your brother picking us up?" Rika asked. Rae snorted.

"No way. I drove my baby. It's parked a block away." Rae said. The four made it back to the car without a word. Kankuro and Gaara stopped in their tracks as they approached the sleek black vehicle.

"What is that?" Kankuro asked. Rae rolled her eyes, losing her patience as the day grew later.

"It's a car. Get in." She growled, narrowing her eyes at the men.

"It's what we get around in. Please get in and I'll explain." Rika explained. Kankuro shook his head no.

"Get in." Rae said, bearing her elongated canines in a hard scowl. Kankuro paled at the woman's deadly aura radiating off of her.

"Rae, be nice please." Rika said, trying to calm the woman down. Rae sighed.

"Please get in. I'm tired and I just want to go home." Rae whined, giving in to her exhaustion. The men looked at each other before hesitantly climbing into the vehicle. The ride was fairly boring. Rika explained what a car is and whatnot and Rae zoned out, thinking only of her warm bed waiting for her. Kankuro, who got to sit up front, watched Rae from the corner of his eye. He had to admit she was gorgeous, in fierce powerful way.

They came to a halt in front of a gigantic mansion. Loud music was blasting through the place, causing the vehicle to vibrate and the windows to shake. Rae sighed and shook her head as Rika giggled.

They entered the home and the music was turned off.

"Raeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Yelled a deep voice that steadily got louder. Within seconds a man leapt from the stairway onto Rae, seemingly crushing her in a hug.

"Ugh! Get off of me Sabien!" Rae pushed at the man, whose straight blonde hair fell like silk down his back. His red eyes scanned Gaara and Kankuro up and down as he stood.

"What's up with them?" He asked, pointing to the two.

"Rika's living here now, ergo her odd friends live here for the time being too. I'm going to bed, don't do anything terribly regrettable." Rae said with a yawn and disappeared up the stairs.

"I hate how she thinks she can just order me around." Sabien said, sticking his tongue out at the now gone woman.

"Can't she?" Rika asked, setting her bags down.

Is there a chapter 3 in the making? IDK!


End file.
